


Комедия ошибок

by Koma_ami



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Mythology References
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23284921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koma_ami/pseuds/Koma_ami
Summary: – Погоди, – воскликнул Стайлз, – ты хочешь сказать, – он взмахнул рукой в сторону идеально сложенного, мускулистого мужчины с острыми, словно наконечник копья, скулами, – что это – Бог Поэзии и Музыки?!
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 45





	Комедия ошибок

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Comedy Of Errors](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20232139) by [clotpolesonly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clotpolesonly/pseuds/clotpolesonly). 



— Это только мне кажется, или новый Бог Войны и правда нереально горяч? — Стайлз* облизнул губы, крылышки его сандалий взволнованно затрепетали. — Похоже, я многое пропустил, слишком долго не появляясь на Олимпе.

Повернувшись в ту же сторону, куда смотрел Стайлз, и прищурившись, Скотт* нахмурился:  
— Ты имеешь в виду Дерека*?

— Я имею в виду этот безупречный образчик воина, да. Он может взять меня штурмом в любой момент, когда ему только захочется.

Пламя взметнулось в ладонях Скотта от его громкого смеха, как всегда происходило с тех пор, как он выкрал его. 

— Тебя действительно слишком долго не было, — ответил он, — Стайлз, Дерек — преемник не Кали, а Дитона.

Крылышки сандалий Стайлза заметались с такой силой, что он приподнялся над землей. Скотт привычно вцепился в его руку, помогая спуститься вниз. За четыре столетия своей божественности Стайлз так и не научился контролировать эту излишне впечатлительную обувь. 

— Погоди, — воскликнул Стайлз, — ты хочешь сказать, — он взмахнул рукой в сторону идеально сложенного, мускулистого мужчины с острыми, словно наконечник копья, скулами, — что он — Бог Поэзии и Музыки?!

— И Медицины! — кивнул Скотт, веселясь. —   
А еще Образования, полагаю. Стрельбы из лука. Танцев. И Солнца. — Скотт задумчиво покивал своим мыслям. — Он весьма разносторонний парень.

— Ох, бьюсь об заклад, он мог бы написать мне сонет, — пробормотал Стайлз, внутренне обмирая от восторга. — Или песню! Скотти, он мог бы спеть для меня! Этот парень может спеть мне или запустить меня словно метательный диск — с такими-то бицепсами!

Скотт с силой ткнул Стайлза локтем в бок.  
— А еще этот парень может слышать тебя!

Конечно же Дерек смотрел на него — с ухмылкой, достойной отдельной поэмы. Он не выглядел таким же раздосадованным, какой была Лидия, когда подслушала Стайлзовы дифирамбы ее красоте. На самом деле, если только Стайлза не посетили галлюцинации, парень, кажется, даже начал кокетливо поигрывать мускулами. Слегка.

— Эм... знаешь, что? — внезапно всполошился Скотт, — кажется, я вижу Айзека возле столика с вином. Мне надо... туда. Да. Прямо сейчас. 

Уходя, он хлопнул Стайлза по плечу и шепнул:  
— Удачи, бро!

**Author's Note:**

> * – Стайлз в роли Гермеса, Скотт – Прометея, а Дерек – Аполлона.


End file.
